


The Evidence in the Case

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at an unofficial, incomplete, unchronological and unsubstantiated evidence folder covering a few days in the relationship of Alesha Phillips and James Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evidence in the Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/gifts).



> Dear Blacksquirrel - Happy Yuletide!
> 
> This story is a little more experimental than I originally intended. It started out as a patchwork quilt, but ended up a jigsaw. For me, rewatching L&O|UK, the most interesting thing about Alesha and James is that their relationship is as much about viewer interpretation as it is about 'canon'. I decided to play with that and make the reader do the leg work in piecing together this fic. I hope that makes it fun, and not just illegible or infuriating.
> 
> Hope you have a lovely holiday season.

In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two seperate yet equally important groups: The police who investigate crime, and the Crown Prosecutors who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories.[1]

[1]  _Note: these stories are hearsay, and not admissible in a court of law._

 

 **The Evidence in the Case**

 **Case Number: “ These are their stories”** 

 

Contents of File:

 

 **1\. CCTV Footage.**

 **1a**   CCTV Footage, Entrance to Royal Courts of Justice. [2.12.10, 20:06]

 **1b**  CCTV Footage, Somerset House Courtyard. [2.12.10, 21:00]

 **2\. Testimony.**

 **2a**  Livejournal.com entry of {redacted} [1.12.10, 11.30] (Locked)

 **2b**  Comments of D.I. Natalie Chandler to George Castle [2.12.10, 21:13]

 **2c**  Comments of George Castle to James Steel [2.12.10, 21:30] 

 **2d**  Livejournal.com entry of {redacted} [3.12.10, 11.38] (Locked)

 **3\. Correspondence.**

 **3a**  SMS messages from 077-XXXX-XX94 to 075-XXXX-XX80  [26.11.10, 12:14 - 12:48]

 **3b**  SMS messages from 075-XXXX-XX80 to 077 -XXXX-XX94 [26.11.10, 12:16 - 12:48]

 **3c**  Memo from desk of D.I. Natalie Chandler [3.12.10]

 **3d**  Private Correspondence of Viola Taffe to Nan Taffe. [4.12.10]

 **4\. Receipts/Financial Records.**

 **4a**  Rail Tickets. London - Edinburgh [Various]

 **4b**  Invitation to Charity Dinner at Royal Courts of Justice [24.11.10]

 **4c**  Morrisons Supermarket Receipt [2.12.10]

 **4d**  Dry-cleaner's Receipt [8.12.10]

 **4e**  Receipt from Tandoori Express Takeaway [2.12.10]

 **4f**  Acknowledgement of Receipt of Donation [3.12.10]

 **5\. Appended.**

 **3e**  Private Correspondence of Ethan Steel to Alesha Phillips [18.12.10]

 **3f**  Private Correspondence of James Steel to Alesha Phillips [18.12.10]

 

 ** Section 1 – CCTV Footage. (Unviewed) **

**_1a. CCTV Footage, Entrance to Royal Courts of Justice. [2.12.10, 20:06]_ **

> **__**20:06 James Steel arrives at the Strand Entrance of the Royal Court of Justice. As he is about to enter the buiding, he appears to catch sight of somebody aproaching and waits to one side of the door.
> 
> 20:06 DI Natalie Chandler arrives. Chandler and Steel spend several minutes in conversation.
> 
> 20:10 Chandler enters the RCJ and does not re-emerge. Steel remains for several minutes outside before following.
> 
> 20:20 Alesha Phillips arrives at the Strand Entrance. She does not enter, but stands in the shelter of the doorway and makes a phone call. 
> 
> 20:21 James Steel exits the building and greets Phillips. They remain in conversation for several moments, close together in the shelter afforded by the bevelled Gothic archway. 
> 
> 20:25 Steel and Phillips enter the building.
> 
> 20:35 Steel and Phillips leave and turn right upon exiting the front courtyard. 
> 
> 20:55 Viola and Hank Taffe arrive at the Strand Entrance and enter the Royal Courts of Justice.

 **_1b. CCTV Footage, Somerset House Courtyard. [2.12.10, 21:00]_ **

> **__**21:00 A man and woman enter the frame. He's rather clumsy on the ice. It doesn't help that the tailored trousers of his formal suit were never designed for this sort of exercise. The woman with him is also in formal wear. She holds his hand as they move slowly to the centre of the rink.
> 
> 21:05 A raindrop hits the lens of the camera and for a while they are a blending blur of grey shapes. The raindrop slips along the glass and their movements ripple. It's hard to tell whether they are moving uncomfortably, or whether their wavering is an illusion from the distorted lens.
> 
> 21:10 The electric light warms and dries the lens and the picture clears. He's holding her waist now, perhaps for support. They are no longer moving.
> 
> 21:15 She presses her hands to his shoulders, glances down to make sure his stance is balanced. As she leans forward, the bolero top she wears moves on her shoulder. A line of skin between the sleeve and the thin strap of her evening gown becomes visible. His expression is unreadable – incomprehensible from this high angle (and recorded in so few pixels). He lifts his hand to brush her shoulder. He presses a kiss to that newly exposed skin.
> 
> 20:20 She is not supporting him now, but leaning against him, her hand twisted in his collar. He moves to kiss her neck. Perhaps she says something. There is no sound on this recording.
> 
> 20:25 He moves more suddenly, pulling her hard against him in a kiss.  As he draws her close, she appears to try to stand on tiptoe. (This is a foolish move for a practised skater, but perhaps it is force of habit based on their height difference?) She overbalances and they both tumble to the ice. He lands hard on his back,she lands on top of him. His first instinct is to reach for her. Is she in pain? No. She's just laughing. Howling with silent laughter as they try unsuccesfully to scramble to their feet. 

 

 ** Section 2 – Testimony (Hearsay)  **

**_2a. Livejournal.com entry of {redacted} [1.12.10, 11.30] (Locked)_ **

> **__**Subject: I Aten't Dead
> 
> I'm rubbish at LJ lately. Been very busy at work in the job-which-cannot-be-mentioned-online. 
> 
> Today's dillemma – I may have a tiny little crush on my boss. Totally inappropriate. Still – older, low voice, dry humour, lovely hands - I am so very predictable. Just shoot me now.
> 
> But guys – she's just so crushable. Like that teacher you always wound up just to get a reaction (just me?). She is currently laying the school-ma'arm smackdown on Cute Coworker Bloke, who's been a right grump all day. I am going back and forth to the tea urn on my coffee break and pretending not to eavesdrop. My life is so drama.

 

 **_2b. Comments of D.I. Natalie Chandler to George Castle [2.12.10, 21:13]_ **

> **__**"Here by yourself George? Has James gone home already? No, I'm sure he was here. I met him lurking aroud outside when I came in. Mind you, he had a face like a long weekend. Everything all right? Oh, Lord. Quick! Sit down for a minute before that Lewis woman – hello, Julia. How are you?"

 **_2c. Comments of George Castle left on the voice mail of James Steel [2.12.10, 21:30]_ **

> **__**"James, no need to ring me back when you get this. I'm calling from the RCJ, where I notice you are not. This was, of course, an event which it was in no way mandatory for you to attend. Likewise, it is not mandatory that you make it up to me with an even finer bottle of Bourbon than usual this Christmas. I'm schmoozing for all of us by myself here, James. You wouldn't like me when I'm all schmoozed out."

 **_2d. Livejournal.com entry of {redacted} [3.12.10, 11.38] (Locked)_ **

> Subject: I'm working, honest.
> 
> More gossip. Cute Coworker Bloke is in a mood because girl he likes from other department is almost definitely involved with her boss. (Poor Cute Coworker Bloke!) Other co-worker is trying to convince him that the fact they both disappeared from Christmas party at the same time last night means nothing. However, I say evidence of (mutual) absence is not exactly an absence of evidence, if you know what I mean.
> 
> Also, I have my own intel on this. Just call me Oracle (Barbara Gordon, not The Matrix). Should I tell him? Should I leave it be?
> 
> Argh! I need a life. Or more fic. Get on it, f'list!

 ** Section 3 – Correspondence (Private)  **

**_3a & 3b. Reconstructed conversation from SMS records of 077-XXXX-XXX94 (J. Steel) and 075-XXXX-XX80 (A. Phillips) _** 

> 077-XXXX-XX94  **[12:14]** E4?
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:16] Thought you were at v. Important talk by Rt. Hon. Whatshisface?
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:17] I am. It's riveting. G2?
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:20] Miss x 2.  How do you know I won't tell George on you? A1
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:21] Hit! Don't disturb him. He's here too + I think he's asleep. B4
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:27] Miss. Am I the only person earning my salary today? B1
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:28] Nonsense. This is a Very Important Seminar, remember. Hit. G4 + A3.
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:29] You cheat!
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:30] I have more than one armed battle ship here you know.
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:32] Miss and hit. But not necessarily in that order. A2
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:33] Curses. Foiled again. And hit.
> 
>    "   "   [12:33]   BTW have you gotten your invitation to the charity dinner yet? G1
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:38] Yes. Ugh. Hit. A3?
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:39] Ugh? Miss. G2
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:42] The over-privileged spending hundreds to be seen pretending to care? I think I'll give it a MISS. L10
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:43] In the name of Charity don't boycott Alesha; think how dull I'll be without you.
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:45] So dull you bombard me with texts all night? Hardly a bad enough threat to counter hassle of buying new frock. 
> 
>    "   "   [12:45] And I'm still waiting for intel on that artillery strike.
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:46] Sorry. Come to the privileged old codgers' party and wear whatever you like. You're sure to be a HIT.
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:47] That was cuter when I did it.
> 
> 077-XXXX-XX94 [12:48] I know. Aren't you supposed to be working?
> 
> 075-XXXX-XX80 [12:48] We'll finish this later, Lord Nelson.

 

 _ **3c. Memo from desk of Natalie Chandler [3.12.10]** _

> __Ange – could you look over this CCTV footage from KCL and  Somerset House last night? Witness reckons she saw Pete Reynolds there. Talk to Anita about the case. Thanks.

 _**3d. Private Correspondance of Viola Taffe to Nan Taffe. [4.12.10]** _

> __Dear Nan,
> 
> We have left Paris and arrived in London on Thursday morning. England is just lovely. Last night we went to a dinner party at the Royal something-or-other and met some hilarious real-life British aristocats. Your father was struggling the whole night to keep from laughing, but the food was just fabulous. And it was all for a very good cause. Animal rescue, I think, though Dad swears it was for the blind.
> 
> You'll never believe how we got there. We went for a walk along by the river, and we'd just gone in search of a cab when we met the least likely-looking pair of ticket hawkers you ever saw. She was in the loveliest gown, and he sounded like he'd just escaped from the RSC. 
> 
> Actually, he reminded me of Lee's old singing tutor. You remember, the German man? He stayed with Mrs Torby before she went to prison. He sang on the old choir.
> 
> [...]
> 
> Love& kisses,
> 
> Mom and Dad

 ** Section 4 – Receipts/Financial Records (Lost, binned, or crumpled in pocket) **

** ** **_4a. Rail Tickets. London - Edinburgh_ **

> **Mr J. Steel**
> 
>  **Adult Open-Return**
> 
>  **From:** KGX (LDN) to EDN
> 
>  **Valid for Outward Journey:** 14 November 2010
> 
>  **Valid for Return Journey:** Any available
> 
>  _Ticket has not been validated._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Mr J. Steel**
> 
>  **Adult Open-Return**
> 
>  **From:** KGX (LDN) to EDN
> 
>  **Valid for Outward Journey:** 21 November 2010
> 
>  **Valid for Return Journey:** Any available
> 
>  _Ticket has not been validated._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Mr J. Steel**
> 
>  **Adult Open-Return**
> 
>  **From:** KGX (LDN) to EDN
> 
>  **Valid for Outward Journey:** 27 November 2010
> 
>  **Valid for Return Journey:** Any available
> 
>  _Ticket has not been validated._

 **_4b. Invitation to Charity Dinner at Royal Courts of Justice [24.11.10]_ **

> Dear Ms Phillips,
> 
> You are cordially invited to attend the fifth annual Christmas Charity Dinner in the Grand Hall of the Royal Courts of Justice on December 2nd . Drinks reception from 8pm. Four-course dinner served in Great Hall at 9pm (ticket required for entry).
> 
> Please find your ticket enclosed, complements of CPS.
> 
>  _Note: The ticket mentioned was not found. A description obtained from the event organisers clarifies that tickets did not include the name or address of the recipient.They did show the time and location of the event, and the face value price of £225_

 **_4c. Morrisons Supermarket Receipt [2.12.10]_ **

> A receipt from Morrisons Supermarket, Stamford Hill Stoke Newington , N16 5SR (near Hackney). List of weekly groceries. Total cost: £42. Paid for by credit card in the name of N. Phillips.

 **_4d. Dry-cleaner's Receipt [8.12.10]_ **

> A receipt from London dry-cleaning agency dated December 8th. £5 charge for repairs to broken strap on red satin dress. No charge for cleaning same. Attached note apologises for inability to remove curry-stain.

 **_4e. Receipt from Tandoori Express Takeaway [2.12.10, 22.30]_ **

> Tandoori Express Takeaway
> 
> Tel: 02*******
> 
> 2.12.10, 22.30
> 
> 1x Sag Bhajee 4.50
> 
> 1x Prawn Patia 5.95
> 
> 1x Garlic Naan 1. 90
> 
> Total 12.35

 

 **_4f. Acknowledgement of Receipt of Donation [3.12.10]_ **

> Received: £550 on December 3rd
> 
> Thank you sincerely for your generous donation to R- 's shelter program. We wish you the very best for the holiday season.

 ** Section 5 – Appended  **

**_3e. Private Correspondance of Ethan Steel to Alesha Phillips 18.12.10_ **

> **__**Dear Alesha
> 
> Thank you for taking me skating again I had a very fun time. And thank you for teaching Dad to skate better. Next time you come to scotland I will show you where we skate <roller> and skateboard. But I don't have a skateboard yet until I am 12.
> 
> Love
> 
> Ethan
> 
> Thank you

 

 **_3f. Private Correspondance of James Steel to Alesha Phillips 18.12.10_ **

> Dear Alesha,
> 
> I am old enough to own a skateboard, and am therefore even cooler than my son. Will you go out with me again, too? Or perhaps stay in with me again tonight?
> 
> Love,
> 
> James


End file.
